L'Enfer selon Severus
by oO Calliope Oo
Summary: Tout le monde le sait, Severus n'aime pas les adolescents ! Mais il aime encore moins les enfants... Après un accident lors du cours de potion, ses élèves de septième années se retrouvent rajeunis de dix ans... NOUVEAU : La vengeance de Severus !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Vous connaissez la chanson... Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Petite info** : Pour le titre de cet OS, je me suis inspiré de deux des oeuvres de l'écrivain Patrick Graham : _l'Apocalypse selon Marie_ et _l'évangile selon Satan_.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les petites fautes qui ont échappé à ma vigilance...

Bonne lecture !

- L' Enfer selon Severus -

"_Allez mes p'tits sorciers, nous sommes le mardi 30 mai et il est 6h30 ! On se lève et on prend un bon petit déjeuner pour bien commencer la journée ! Et tout de suite, le nouveau tube des Gobelins Fifrelins : Balthazar met le bazar !"_

BAAAAAAAM !

C'était la même chose tous les matins. Le réveil magique du respectable mais très irritable professeur de potions vola à travers la pièce pour finir sa course explosé contre le mur. 6h29, Severus Rogue dormait encore d'un doux sommeil peuplé de rêves dont le seul contenu ferait rougir une nonne. 6h31, il était prêt à faire endurer la pire humiliation à la première personne qui croiserait son chemin, en y mettant tout son sadisme et sa mauvaise humeur.

_Une journée de plus à subir la déficience mentale collective qui caractérise ces stupides cornichons ! Je déteste déjà cette journée..._

Il se leva enfin, en grognant, et se dirigea presque en courant dans la salle de bain attenante pour échapper le plus rapidement à la température glaciale de sa chambre, lançant au passage un agile_ reparo_ sur les morceaux éparpillés de son réveil. Les quartiers des Serpentard étaient situés dans les cachots, et leur directeur ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Mais une fois dans la douche :

" Aaaaaaaaahhhhh ! Nom d'un farfadet en slip ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Seul un jet d'eau particulièrement froid lui répondit. Il avait beau tourner et retourner dans tous les sens les robinets, pas une seule goutte tiède en sortit.

_Saletés de tuyaux à la con..._

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit, à travers l'évacuation de la douche, un ricannement machiavélique et cruel, dont le propriétaire était connu de chaque habitant de ce château.

_Je rectifie... Saleté d'esprit frappeur à la con !_

" Peeves ! Rend moi l'eau chaude et va donc enmerder cette vieille chatte de Minerva, ça me fera les pieds !"

Un "ouaaaaiiiis !" jovial retentit, étouffé par la plomberie et Severus se permit un rictus moqueur. Quelques instants plus tard, il put enfin se laver soigneusement sous un courant d'eau brûlante. Bien, la journée ne sera peut-être pas si mauvaise... Une fois ses ablutions terminées, il enfila ses lourdes robes noires, lui donnant cet aura et ce charisme qui terrifiaient tant les premières années, et sortit de ses appartements pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Le fait de se lever tôt lui épargnait la présence de ses insupportables élèves à la table du petit déjeuner, échappant à leurs discutions futiles et puériles du genre "Tu devineras jamais qui Laura a embrassé hier soir !", "Le devoir de Sortilèges, c'est pour quand déjà ?" ou encore "Eh, c'était mon bacon !". C'est donc d'un pas tranquille qu'il s'assit à sa place, à la table réservée aux professeurs, entre un Albus Dumbledore essayant de faire tenir le plus de confiture possible sur sa tartine, et un Filius Flitwick tentant désespérement d'attraper la théière placée beaucoup trop loin pour ses petits bras.

" Bonjour Severus ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Une belle journée qui s'annonce n'est-ce pas ?" s'exclama le Directeur d'un ton guilleret, la confiture lui dégoulinant sur les doigts.

Le professeur de potions ronchonna, ne jugeant pas nécessaire d'utiliser sa précieuse voix pour répondre à une question aussi frivole et pleine de mignardise. Il se remplit une tasse de café bien noir et commença à beurrer méticuleusement une tranche de pain sans un regard pour son supérieur.

" Bien, je constate que ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que ton degré de sociabilité remontera mon garçon. Serait-ce la perspective de passer la journée entière avec nos chers étudiants de septième années qui te mets de si mauvaise hu... Filius ! Utilisez donc votre baguette voyons, au lieu de grimper sur cette table, ce ne sont pas des manières civilisées !"

Severus se retint de lui faire remarquer que d'avoir de la gelée de fraise sur sa barbe et la manche de sa robe qui trempait dans son bol n'était pas plus correct que d'escalader une chaise. Il tourna le regard vers le petit professeur de Sortilèges qui avait enfin réussi à attraper la théière, les joues rouges de honte. Mais son sourire narquois disparut quand il se souvint de la dernière phrase de son interlocuteur.

" VOUS m'avez obligé à supporter leur pitoyable existence TOUS les mardis et TOUS mercredis pendant un mois, espèce de vieux sénile incontinent ! Et pourquoi ? Les aider à réviser leurs aspics ? Ils peuvent très bien le faire sans moi !"

Sur ce, Severus se leva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise, marcha à grandes enjambées vers les portes de la Grande Salle, se retourna subitement, revint vers la table professorale, se planta devant un Albus immobile, lui chaparda la tartine qui se trouvait toujours dans sa main, à mi-chemin de sa bouche, prit sa propre tasse de café et repartit tout aussi rapidement vers la sortie.

_Ce vieux crouton veut vraiment me pourrir la vie ! Aller Sev', un mois, un tout petit mois, et tu diras adieu à tout ces sales gamins... Merlin, fait que je ne revois plus jamais une de leur affreuse tête à l'avenir !_

Ce fut sur la route des cachots qu'il croisa Minerva. Cette dernière avait l'air furieusement énervée, ses robes enfilées à la hate, le chignon de travers. Elle passa devant Severus sans le voir, et il put distinguer quelques bribes de phrases dans son charabia : va pas se passer comme ça... tranquille... bombabouses... en retard... Dumbledore. Il souria franchement, constatant définitivement que le seul moyen de se débarasser de Peeves était tout simplement de lui désigner une autre victime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7h59. Le maître de potions de Poudlard attendait ses élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard de septième année assis derrière son bureau, profitant des dernières minutes de calme avant la tempête. On aurait pu croire que la fin de leur scolarité, donc de leur cohabitation presque forcée, aurait pu atténuer un minimum leur inimitié et leurs rivalités, mais cela semblait leur faire tout l'effet inverse.

En effet, on ne comptait plus les nombreuses bagarres dans les couloirs, et les coups bas pendant les cours et les repas. Le dernier datait d'il y a seulement quelques jours et Severus ne put s'empecher un élan de fierté à l'égard de sa maison. En effet, toute l'école au grand complet a pu être témoin des secrets inavoués de la plupart des Gryffondors de sixième et septième années pendant le déjeuner. C'est ainsi que l'ensemble de Poudlard apprit que Colin Crivey ne dormait jamais sans sa peluche, que Lavande Brown avalait régulièrement des laxatifs pour ne pas prendre de poids ou encore que Seamus Finnigan aimait se travestir avec les vêtements de sa mère quand celle-ci était absente. Severus avait particulièrement aimé cette journée et quelques heures plus tard, un Serpentard de troisième année était venu lui avouer que ce pur moment jouissif était l'oeuvre de Drago Malefoy et des ses deux accolytes : Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott. Les trois adolescents s'étaient rendus aux cuisines, soudoyant un elfe de maison peu scrupuleux, afin que la potion qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes confectionné arrive directement dans les verres de leurs cibles.

Il coupa court à ces heureux souvenirs quand il entendit les élèves débouler dans le couloir, aussi discrets et délicats qu'un hippogriffe vexé dans la boutique d'un apothicaire. Les rires s'arrêtèrent net dès que ces derniers eurent franchis le seuil de la porte, sous l'oeil noir de leur professeur. Il remarqua la lèvre fendue et la chemise déchirée de Malefoy ainsi que les lunettes cassées et la pomette bleuie de Potter. Apparemment, le voyage jusqu'à la salle de classe ne s'était pas fait sans heurts.

_Maudits gosses... Des enfants de 6 ans seraient plus matures qu'eux !_

Severus se leva avec des gestes lents, et se posta de l'autre côté de son bureau, faisant face aux étudiants silencieux. Après tout ce temps passé avec "la chauve-souris des cachots", ils avaient compris que le silence était le maître mot dans ce cours.

"Bien. A partir d'aujourd'hui, et ce, jusqu'aux examens finaux, je vais tenté de faire rentrer dans vos cerveaux atrophiés la totalité des programmes des sept dernières années. Chose difficile vu le niveau de certains qui ont, je ne sais par quel miracle, réussis à dépasser les buses dans ma matière."

Il stoppa son discours, regardant chaque visage. Granger, évidemment, buvait ses paroles, tendue sur sa chaise et une plume à la main, prête pour sa prise de note. Potter et Malefoy se lançait des regards venimeux, Weasley mourrait d'envie de finir sa nuit, la tête dans sa main qui penchait dangeureusement vers la table, Nott fixait Brown avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux, Londubat se faisait tout petit, tremblant dans son coin et Finnigan avait commencé la conception d'un avion avec un parchemin vierge.

"Première potion : la potion de rajeunissement. Programme de première année, même vos neurones d'abrutis dégénérés en sont capables. Une seule condition : interdiction d'ouvrir votre manuel." D'un coup de baguette, tous les livres de potions lévitèrent pour se poser sur son bureau, sous les mines inquiètes des adolescents. Ah, non... Sauf Granger qui avait déjà allumé le feu sous son chaudron et qui se dirigeait à present vers l'armoire à ingrédients.

"Bougez-vous !" Et comme un seul homme, les élèves se précipitèrent vers l'armoire, sortirent leur matériel ou encore réfléchissèrent à la recette de la potion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient commencé la fabrication de la potion. Et ils étaient complètement perdus. Les Gryffondors comptaient sur la mémoire sans faille de Granger, mais celle-ci ne leur accorda pas une seule seconde d'attention, bien trop fière d'elle. Severus exultait. Les voir se creuser les méninges, la sueur perlant sur leur front était jubilatoire. Mais malheureusement, deux d'entre eux l'empêchaient de se plonger corps et âme dans son magazine de potions.

"Malefoy ! Potter ! Veuillez arrêter immédiatement ces gamineries de première année ! "

En effet, les deux dits élèves ne cessèrent de s'envoyer des objets et des ingrédients, deux rangées de tables les séparant, de plus en plus violemment.

_Ces deux idiots vont me ruiner ma réserve !_

Mais ce fut quand Potter lança sa grosse louche en fer que tout dérapa brutalement. Malefoy, voyant l'ustensile arriver à grande vitesse sur lui, se pencha et celui-ci toucha de plein fouet la tête de Zabini qui se trouvait derrière le blond.

" Enfoiré ! Je vais te faire une deuxième cicatrice, tu vas voir !"

Blaise prit alors la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est à dire sa balance en cuivre et la jeta vers Potter, qui se recula sous l'assaut et bouscula Weasley, le faisant tomber de sa chaise. Le rouquin, surprit dans son demi-sommeil, riposta et balança son chaudron - vide- sur Nott qui se moquait ouvertement de lui. Bientôt, toute la classe s'était lancée dans un combat, chacun ayant son propre adversaire. Même Granger y mettait du sien, non sans avoir lancé un sort de stase sur sa potion avant.

Severus Rogue assistait à la scène, complètement découragé, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de mettre fin à ce carnage. Certains étaient debout sur les tables, profitant d'une meilleure vue pour ne pas blesser un allié, plusieurs chaudrons étaient renversés, des bocaux brisés sur le sol, répendant leur contenu.

"A l'attaaaaaaque !" s'écria Londubat, posté derrière une table renversée, un chaudron sur la tête en guise de casque de fortune, brandissant une louche.

Mais ce fut à ce moment précis que le professeur devint réellement inquiet quant à la suite des évènements. Dans sa tête, tout se passa au ralenti. Il vit Zabini qui, apres avoir reçu une sangsue particulièrement volumineuse et gluante à la figure, attrapa un morceau de roche volcanique qui traînait par terre et l'envoya à travers la pièce, sans destination précise.

_Merlin..._

Seul Severus vit précisément où la pierre se dirigeait : dans un chaudron plein de potion qui avait miraculeusement survecu au combat. Pressentant la chose qui allait suivre, il eu tout juste le temps de conjurer un bouclier autour de lui qu'une effroyable explosion retentit, aspergeant de liquide la totalité des élèves.

Des cris se fit entendre - spécialement celui très aigue et très énervant de Lavande Brown -, tandis qu'une fumée blanche et opaque remplissait l'espace de la pièce. Fulminant et tremblant de rage, le professeur annula son bouclier et dissipa la fumée à l'aide d'un sort. Serrant les poings, il déversa toute sa rage :

" Bande d'handicapés mentaux ! Stupides enfants arriérés ! Vous serez en retenue tous les soirs, pour le reste de l'année ! Vous allez en baver, je vous jure que je vais faire de votre vie un cauch..."

Et là, les portes de l'Enfer s'ouvrirent...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus manquait d'air. Il avait besoin de sortir de cette classe, de s'éloigner à tout prix de cette vision d'horreur. Devant lui, à la place de ses étudiants de dix-sept ans, se tenait une bande de gamins pleurnichards, éparpillés aux quatre coins de la salle. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans. Certains commençaient à se relever, reprenant leurs esprits après l'explosion de la potion.

Le professeur n'avait pas bougé. Les yeux équarquillés et la bouche ouverte, qui lui donnaient certainement l'air idiot, mais peu lui importait pour le moment. L'affaire était grave. Grave et urgente. Car si Severus Rogue n'aimait pas les adolescents, il détestait encore plus les enfants.

Il vit un des mioches se rapprocher de lui, et il reconnu sans mal Drago Malefoy. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris si caractéristiques de sa famille. Son air hautain et fier sur son visage enfantin auraient pu être comiques si la situation n'était pas aussi critique. Il continua à avancer, trébuchant dans son uniforme devenu trop grand pour lui.

"T'es qui toi ?"

"Je... je... je suis votre professeur, jeune insolent !" s'exclama Severus, toujours choqué.

"Hum... je t'aime pas trop toi. Tu ressembles à un troll et j'aime pas les trolls ! C'est moche et ça pue !"

Les autres élèves, qui jusque là étaient restés silencieux, éclatèrent de rire. Certains, comme Wesley, reconnaissable à sa tignasse rousse, le pointèrent du doigts en se roulant sur le sol.

"Mais... je... c'est... Restez ici ! Ne sortez pas de cette salle !"

Dans un tourbillon de robes noires, Severus sortit de la pièce et se mit à courir vers les étages. Il ne prenait pas la peine de s'arrêter face aux visages complètement choqués des quelques étudiants qui croisaient son chemin et ravala ses insultes. Vers le troisième étage, il reconnut Anthony Goldstein, préfèt de Serdaigle. Ni une ni deux, il se jeta presque sur lui et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe.

"Ma classe... Surveillez-les... Tout de suite... Démons..." lui dit le professeur, à bout de souffle avant de repartir aussi sec vers les niveaux supérieurs, laissant le jeune homme mi-effrayé mi-ahuri.

Severus était enfin arrivé à destination. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe parfaitement grotesque - chantilly noix de coco- à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial, il monta les escaliers, pas sans rater quelques marches, et déboula sans même frapper dans l'office de Dumbledore.

"Eh bien, mon garçon, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es tout rouge... Aurais-tu été pris en chasse par le nouveau grapcorne de ce cher Hagrid ? Ce qui en soit, est tout à fait ironique puisque..."

"Albus ! Cessez donc votre babillage insupportable et écoutez moi ! Ces attardés que vous appelez élèves ont foutus un bordel monstre dans ma salle de classe ! Une potion a explosé et les voilà rajeunis de dix ans ! Des gosses qui chialent et qui geignent dans mes cachots ! Qui osent se moquer de moi !

Severus était au bord de l'hystérie, à deux doigts d'arracher ses cheveux gras par poignées. Albus, lui, souriait gentimment face à la démence de son professeur, lui qui était réputé pour son inaltérable self-control.

"Voilà qui est facheux en effet... Tu vas devoir les surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'on leur administre un antidote, je le crains."

_Hein ?_

"Moi, garder ces petits voyous..." commença Severus d'un ton morne et plat. "Nan, mais vous êtes dingue ! Espèce de vieux poireau déglingué ! Je ne suis pas garde-chiourme ! Il serait grand temps d'arrêter les sucreries Albus, ça vous détraque complètement le cerveau..."

"Allons, allons Severus, calme toi. Ce sont peut-être des élèves de l'école, mais dans ce cas précis, ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour qu'on les laisse se balader dans le château à leur guise. Et puis, tu avais cours avec eux toute la journée, donc il n'y a aucun problème !" s'exclama joyeusement le directeur, ravi d'avoir trouvé la solution.

"Cette harpie de Pomfresh peut très bien s'en charger, après tout, c'est son boulot !" s'égosilla le potionniste, faisant les cents pas dans le bureau. Il s'arrêta brusquement pour faire face à son aîné. "Et puis, si je dois jouer les baby-sitter, qui fabriquera l'antidote ?"

Severus sourit doucement. Il était persuadé d'avoir enfermé Dumbledore dans son propre piège. Après tout, qui était mieux qualifié que lui dans ce domaine ?

"Malheureusement, Pompon est absente aujourd'hui, elle participe à une conférence à St Mangouste. Et elle a explicitement spécifié qu'elle ne devait être dérangé que par une extrême urgence. Je doute fortement qu'elle considère une joyeuse troupe de bambins comme urgent..." Severus pâlit et Dumbledore jubila de le voir se décomposer. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, d'ailleurs, d'en rajouter une couche. "Et puis-je te rappeler mes notes obtenues à mes apsics de potions ? Optimal avec mention excellente... alors je pense qu'un simple remède contre une potion de rajeunissement ne me posera aucun soucis."

Il savait qu'il avait perdu. Il n'avait plus aucun argument en réserve, et en tant qu'employé, il ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre -indirect soit- de son supérieur.

"Je te conseille de les enmener à l'infirmerie, tu y auras assez de place. Je préviendrais moi-même les elfes de maison en cuisine de te faire parvenir le déjeuner là-bas... Oui je sais Severus, la fabrication de cet antidote ne prend qu'une heure grand maximum, mais vois-tu, j'ai d'autres priorités pour le moment." exulta Dumbledore. Il se moquait ouvertement de son professeur, sans prendre la peine de s'en cacher.

Depuis le début de cet entretien, Severus était passé par plusieurs émotions. Il était arrivé dans le bureau complètement dépassé par la situation. Puis, au fur et à mesure du discours du vieux bonhomme, il était rentré dans une rage folle pour finir avec plusieurs idées suicidaires en tête sachant qu'il devait s'occuper des gosses pour une durée indéterminée. Et tout ça sous le regard amusé du directeur.

_L'étouffer avec sa barbe ou me jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ? Il prendrait trop de plaisir à me voir écrabouiller au pied du château ce vieux gâteux... Et je préfère tout de même mes cachots aux cellules d'Azkaban..._

"Je vous préviens Albus, je réussirai à me venger... Vous allez le regretter !" s'écria Severus en sortant de la pièce et en prenant bien soin de claquer violemment la porte derrière lui.

"Je passerai te rendre une petite visite ! Tâche de prendre soin des enfants !" s'exclama le barbu à travers le bois de la porte, avant d'entendre la gargouille se mettre en marche.

C'est seulement quand il entendit un hargneux "allez vous faire foutre !" qu'il se mit à rire clairement, anticipant à l'avance l'affreuse journée qu'allait passé son maître de potions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus attendait. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était posté devant la porte de sa salle de classe. Les cris et le bruit qu'il pouvait entendre de l'autre côté l'empêchaient ne serait-ce que d'amorcer un geste vers la poignée. Priant Merlin et tous les dieux existants, il ouvrit enfin la porte sur son enfer personnel et ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur en voyant la scène qui s'y déroulait derrière.

Apparemment, le jeune Goldstein était loin d'être un modèle d'autorité. Il se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, assis sur une chaise, des cravates vertes et argents enroulées autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets l'y attachant, une feuille de parchemin dans la bouche. Et c'est presque sans surprise qu'il vit les jeunes Malefoy, Zabini et Nott se trémousser autour de lui dans une grotesque imitation d'une danse de la pluie, des plumes dégoulinantes d'encre dans les cheveux. Un peu plus loin, Granger avait visiblement tenter de récupérer les ingrédients qui traînaient un peu partout dans la salle et les examinait avec attention. La bande de garçons de Gryffondors, Potter et Weasley en tête, avait entamé une bataille se sangsues - sauf Longdubat qui s'était endormi sous une table - et les filles avaient réquisitionné son bureau, jacassant de leurs voix niaises et se coiffant mutuellement les cheveux. Severus se tenait toujours sur le seuil, se pinçant l'arète du nez, sentant une migraine lui vriller les tempes.

_Finalement, se jeter dans le vide n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée..._

"Stoooooop !"

L'effet fut immédiat. Tout ce petit monde cessa ses activités et se tourna vers le méchant professeur.

"En rang par deux, éxecution ! Dans le silence le plus complet, je ne veux aucun bruit pendant le trajet." Il se retourna dans la direction du jeune Serdaigle, et d'un sort, le libéra de ses liens. Bizarrement, tous les enfants lui obéirent et bougèrent pour former une rangée presque parfaite. Satisfait, Severus commença à avancer vers la sortie avant de se rétracter. D'un _accio_ informulé, toutes les baguettes de ses élèves lévitèrent et attérirent dans sa main, avant de les ranger précieusement dans une poche intérieure de sa robe.

_Inutile de les encourager à faire plus de conneries !_

Pour le plus grand bonheur du maître des potions, le voyage jusqu'à l'infirmerie se passait sans pro...

" Aïïïïïeeuuuh ! Monsieur, il m'a fait tombé !"

Le dit Monsieur s'immobilisa et se retourna, soupirant d'exaspération. Granger était au sol, essayant de se relever mais se prenait sans cesse les pieds dans sa cape deux fois trop grande, sous les rires de Parkinson. Drago, à côté d'elle et les mains dans le dos, lui souriait avec un air faussement innocent.

"Mr Malefoy ! Veuillez cesser vos pitreries tout de suite ! J'avais dit en silence ! Continuez comme ça et vous serez privé de... de..."

_De quoi peut-on punir un gamin de six ans ? Bordel, j'y connais rien !_

Le petit blond, voyant que l'adulte manquait visiblement d'arguments, souria de plus belle. Severus, franchement agacé de se faire mener en bâteau par un mioche, se résigna et se contenta d'un sec mouvement de tête, leur intimant de poursuivre leur route.

Arrivés dans le Grand Hall, il put entendre un "wouhaaa" collectif et admiratif de la part des élèves, tous subjugués par l'architecture grandiose de l'endroit. La potion leur avait fait perdre dix ans de souvenirs. Certains, comme Granger, n'avaient pas encore conscience d'être sorciers. Les enfants ne semblaient pas se connaître - excépté le trio infernal de Serpentard qui se cotoyait depuis l'âge des couches culottes - mais les affinités paraissaient être les mêmes qu'aujourd'hui.

Une fois dans l'infirmerie, il fit apparaître assez de lits pour chacun, les plaçant assez éloignés les uns des autres.

"Tout le monde assis sur un lit, maintenant ! Potter, pas à côté de Weasley... Pareil pour vous Zabini et Nott... Parkinson ! J'ai dit sur votre lit, et non sur celui de Malefoy AVEC Malefoy ! Brown taisez-vous par Merlin, votre voix va finir par me crever les tympans..."

Après plus de dix minutes où Severus avait veillé à ce que chaque môme soit placé loin de son camarade de jeu préféré, le calme régnait enfin et il regretta subitement de ne pas avoir emporté avec lui son magazine qu'il n'avait pu finir. Il fila dans le bureau de Pompom et réussi à dénicher un livre sur les maladies urticantes et leurs remèdes.

_Toujours mieux que rien..._

En revenant s'asseoir sur sa chaise, placée entre les deux rangées de lits près de l'entrée de la salle, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la grosse horloge au dessus de la porte. 11h02. Cette journée était interminable. Il lança un rapide regard sur la pièce. Les gamins s'ennuyaient. Granger lorgnait sur le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains, Patil tirait mécaniquement un fil décousu du drap de son lit, Nott était allongé de tout son long, les bras en croix et regardait le plafond... Mais c'est quand il vit le regard plein de malice du jeune Finnigan passer de son oreiller à son copain Dean qu'il anticipa rapidement. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître son polochon ainsi que tous les autres par pure précaution. Severus lui souria sadiquement et seul une moue triste de la part du garçon lui répondit.

11h36, Severus lisait et les enfants mourraient d'ennui. Seul le grognement de l'estomac vide de Weasley interrompait le silence presque religieux de la pièce.

"Le Père Noël !" Le professeur de potions leva les yeux et regarda Thomas, l'auteur de la phrase, qui avait le regard visser sur l'entrée de l'infirmerie, ainsi que ceux des autres enfants.

Surpris, Severus se retourna subitement pour voir Dumbledore tenant par la main un autre mouflet qu'il reconnu sans mal comme Londubat, les larmes aux yeux et reniflant bruyamment.

"Mon garçon, je suis passé dans ta salle de cours afin de me procurer les ingrédients pour l'antidote - et réparer quelques dégats par la même occasion - quand j'ai trouvé le jeune Neville tout seul, sous une table, larmoyant et suppliant sa grand-mère de le ramener à la maison. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant l'avoir oublier ?" dit le directeur d'un ton calme mais où pointait une certaine fermeté.

"Je... mais... dormait... que... oh et puis merde ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Je le répète, je ne suis pas baby-sitter ! Estimez-vous plutôt heureux de l'avoir retrouver vivant..."

Severus n'éprouvait aucun remords. Il était même surpris que sa grosse voix ne l'est pas réveillé quand il les avait tous rameutés pour sortir de la classe.

"Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Severus."

"Mais je n'ai aucunement l'envie d'apprendre, Albus ! Je veux juste retrouver un semblant de normalité dans cette école... Quand comptez-vous préparer le remède ?" demanda le professeur, redoutant la réponse.

"Et bien, jai entendu dire qu'il y aurait un succulent ragoût ce midi, et je ne veux absolument pas rater ça, puis je dois me rendre à Pré-au-lard pour la finale de bavboules, et y rejoindre quelques amis. "

"Vous voulez me tuer c'est ça ? C'est un complot !" Severus fulminait. Ne voyait-il pas la gravité de la situation ? Une partie de bavboules entre vieux chnoques impotents était-elle plus importante que... que... ça ?

"Allons, mon enfant, ne sois pas si fataliste !" lui dit Dumbledore dans un grand sourire "Je suis sûr que tu vas t'amuser !"

_M'amuser ? C'est définitif, la surdose de glucose lui a littéralement bousillé les neurones..._

Sans un mot de plus, il regarda le vieux directeur faire apparaître un lit supplémentaire pour le nouveau venu. D'un mouvement circulaire de sa baguette, des couleurs envahissèrent la pièce, des rideaux jusqu'aux murs, et des édredons ainsi que des oreillers moelleux s'installèrent sur la totalité des lits, pour le plus grand bonheur des enfants. Sur une table au fond étaient placés des parchemins vierges, des plumes et un large choix d'encres de différents coloris. Des papillons et des boules lumineuses volaient doucement dans la pièce.

"Ouaaaiiis ! T'es trop géniale Monsieur !" s'extasia le petit Potter, sautillant comme un fou afin d'attraper un des globes qui lévitait près de lui.

_Je vais vomir..._

Il n'entendit qu'un vague "bonne chance !" avant que la porte de l'infirmerie ne se ferme. C'était pire que tout. Voir autant de joie, de couleur et de chaleur lui filait la nausée. Le froid et le calme de ses appartements lui manqua brusquement. Sa vieille bouteille de whisky de trente ans d'âge lui manquait. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas quitter cette salle sous peine de la retrouver en ruines. Et si la Pomfresh voyait ça à son retour, c'était lui qu'il allait se faire remonter les bretelles, évidemment.

Les douzes coup de midi de la millénaire cloche de Poudlard retentirent, suivi d'un "plop" reconnaissable. Severus se retourna et vit Dobby, qui portait un tee-shirt à l'effigie des Bizzar' Sisters ainsi qu'un fez jaune sur la tête, tirant un chariot rempli de nourriture.

"Monsieur le Directeur a demandé à Dobby d'apporter le déjeuner à l'infirmerie, Monsieur Rogue, alors Dobby est venu à l'heure prévue. Monsieur Rogue veut-il de l'aide pour servir les plats ?" demanda l'elfe, l'air craintif. Après tout, la réputation du professeur de potions n'était plus à faire, même dans les cuisines du château.

Severus, complètement découragé, hocha simplement la tête, avant de se rassoir avec toute la grâce d'un scroutt sur sa chaise. L'elfe, d'un claquement de doigt, ramena les tables présentes dans la salle au milieu des rangées de lits et fit apparaître des assiettes, des couverts, des verres et des chaises. Weasley fut le premier assit, fourchette et couteau en main, bavant déjà sur le plat de purée de pommes de terre que Dobby déposait sur la table. Bientôt tous les autres suivirent, répondant à l'appel de leur estomac.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus avait envie de pleurer. Il ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait la dernière fois. Ah si, peut-être le jour où à cinq ans, sa mère avait refusé de lui acheter la panoplie du "petit potionniste". Mais là, à cet instant précis, il était certain que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien, histoire de relâcher un peu la pression. Il se concentra, essaya de repenser à des moments tristes de sa vie - comme la fois, en première année, où il avait vu Potter Senior et sa bande torturer jusqu'à la mort son pauvre crapaud, Hubert - mais rien n'y faisait, ses canaux lacrymaux étaient définitivement bouchés.

Alors il se contenta de se regarder dans l'immense miroir de la salle de bain attenante à l'infirmerie. Il avait de la compote de pommes dans les cheveux, de la sauce tomate qui lui inondait le col de sa robe, de la purée sur la figure et il retrouva même un morceau de saucisse dans son oreille. Ses vêtements était tous bons pour un lavage intensif. Le repas du midi avait été un véritable cauchemar.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Les enfants avaient commencé à manger dans un calme relatif, Severus en superviseur. Mais il avait fallu qu'un petit enmerdeur, prénommé Malefoy - Severus se jura silencieusement de lui faire payer cet affront - fasse tout capoter. Le garçon blond avait pris lentement une des saucisses de son assiette et l'avait lancé sur Potter - qui d'autre ? - placé quatres chaises plus loin. Le professeur eut l'impression de revivre la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt pendant son cours. Le premier coup était lancé et les autres suivirent rapidement. Un carnage total. La nourriture volait à travers la pièce, les murs recouverts de victuailles. Londubat avait tenter de se protéger avec son assiette, mais il avait visiblement oublié que celle-ci était pleine et s'était renversé le contenu sur les genoux, criant sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Il avait craqué. Ces hurlements n'avaient eu aucun effet sur les petits monstres alors il s'était saisi de sa baguette et avait lancé, pour chacun d'eux, un _stupefix_ avant de partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

_Mieux vaut y retourner, si Albus voit ça, je suis bon pour récurer toutes les cuvettes de l'école à la brosse à dents..._

Il sortit, non sans soupirer, et retrouva l'infirmerie telle qu'il l'avait laissé en partant. C'est à dire avec une quantité innombrable de nourriture un peu partout et des élèves figés dans leurs gestes. Un _recurvite_ sur la pièce et sur lui-même et tout était comme neuf. Severus était bien tenté de les laisser pétrifiés jusqu'à ce qu'on leur administre l'antidote mais les conséquences qui s'en suivrait seraient catastrophiques. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et les réveilla un par un.

"Maintenant, vous allez tous m'écoutez attentivement. Tous le monde dans son propre lit et je ne veux plus entendre un seul bruit, ni voir un seul mouvement." dit Severus d'une voix glaciale aux élèves encore étourdis de leur réveil et légèrement apeurés.

Les petits, beaucoup trop impressionnés, montèrent chacun dans leur lit sans protestation. C'est quand il vit plusieurs d'entre eux bailler que le professeur pensa que les faire dormir un peu ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour tout le monde, en particulier pour lui. Il ferma les rideaux à l'aide d'un sort, laissant pour seul lumière les petites boules brillantes qui flottaient doucement. Il alla se rassoir sur sa chaise quand il entendit un sanglot étouffé un peu plus loin.

"Mr Thomas, au lieu d'inonder inutilement vos draps, veuillez m'expliquer la raison stupide de vos pleurnicheries..."

"Snif... peut pas... snif... dormir... snif... sans ma peluche... snif"

_Achevez moi tout de suite, par pitié..._

Il ramassa sans ménagement une plume qui trainait sur le sol et la métamophosa en un gros et duveteux dragon violet, qu'il lança sans un regard au jeune garçon. Il leva la tête et s'avança pour retourner à sa place quand il vit tous les regards envieux des autres gamins tournés vers lui, ou sur la peluche. Severus soupira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfin ! Le maître des potions pouvait enfin aspirer au calme après avoir métamorphoser plumes et parchemins en dragon, licorne, hippogriffe, chat, serpent - à la demande du jeune Malefoy - en peluche, toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Bref, tout le monde disposait d'un doudou, le silence régnait et Severus avait finalement l'impression de reprendre la situation en main. Il était complètement exténué, à bout de force. Qui aurait cru que s'occuper d'une clique de marmots était si épuisant ? Certainement pas lui ! La seule chose qu'il désirait pour le moment était de fermer ses paupières... juste... zzzz... deux minutes... zzz... reprendre... énergie... zzz...

"Monsieur ?"

Il sursauta, malgré la toute petite voix. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Granger, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, qui le regardait timidement.

"Mrs Granger ?" demanda Severus d'un ton las et morne.

"Tu veux bien raconter une histoire ?"

Plusieurs "oh oui !" se firent entendre de part et d'autre de l'infirmerie tandis que la plupart des enfants se redressaient et s'assirent en tailleur sur leur matelas, visiblement attentifs. Severus écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de suprise. Etaient-ils devenus complètement fous ? Severus Rogue était un professeur renommé, un artiste dans l'art subtil des potions ! Inventer des contes ridicules pour endormir des gosses n'était certainement pas inscrit dans son curriculum vitae. Alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il répondit...

"Non."

"Alleeeeez s'il te plaît Monsieur !" geigna la petite Lavande, debout sur son lit en sautillant.

"Promis, on sera sages après Monsieur !" tenta Drago, mais Severus avait du mal à le croire, spécialement venant du petit blond, tandis que Blaise et Théodore approuvaient.

_Ces gosses auront ma peau... _

Le professeur se redressa sur sa chaise, manifestement mal à l'aise face aux regards des gamins rivés sur lui. L'imagination n'avait jamais fait parti de ses nombreux talents et il priait pour qu'il n'est pas à se ridiculiser très longtemps.

" Et bien... euh... donc c'est l'histoire d'un... d'une... euh... petite chouette qui... était malade et..." commença Severus.

"Elle va mourir ?" Zabini, enjoué.

"Non, moi je veux pas !" Londubat, scandalisé.

"C'est une maladie grave ?" Granger, intéressée.

"Non, non, elle... perd ses plumes alors..." continua le professeur.

"Mais elle peut plus voler ?" Potter, choqué.

"Comment ils font les gens, pour le courrier ?" Finnigan, intrigué.

"Nom d'un fléreur, laissez-moi continuer ! Donc... une chouette qui perd ses plumes, et elle était très malheureuse parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire son travail... Alors... euh... un jour, elle rencontre un petit garçon qui..."

"Il va l'achever ?" Zabini, toujours aussi guilleret.

"Non, moi je veux pas !" Londubat, au bord des larmes.

" Est-ce qu'il est beau, au moins, le garçon ?" Parkinson, captivée.

"Par Merlin, vous allez vous taire ?" s'écria l'adulte, franchement agacé. "Donc euh... où en étais-je... ah ! La chouette, qui était seule, perdue dans la rue, rencontra le..."

"La pauvre, elle doit avoir faim..." Weasley, inquiet.

" Mr Weasley, épargnez-nous vos commentaires liés à votre estomac, on s'en passera. Je poursuis... Le petit garçon vit la chouette, sans plumes et triste alors euh... il décida de s'en approcher et... la recouvrit avec sa veste car elle semblait avoir froid... Le garçon demanda à la chouette pourquoi elle était triste et elle répondit que..."

"N'importe quoi ! Les chouettes ça parle pas !" Malefoy, indigné.

"Mais si, c'est une histoire on a le droit !" Patil, convaincue.

"Bref ! La chouette lui expliqua qu'à cause de la chute de ses plumes, personne ne voulait lui donner de lettres à transmettre, ce qui la rendait très triste. Le petit garçon fut... hum, touché par son histoire et il lui dit qu'il l'aiderait... et... euh... pour ça... il allait... euh... chasser le plus beau des phénix pour lui donner ses plumes !"

"C'est barbare !" Granger, révoltée.

"Trop cool !" Nott, réjoui.

"Oui, oui c'est ça... donc euh... le petit garçon savait où trouver le phénix, alors... euh, il partit dans les montagnes mais euh... malheureusement, l'oiseau était gardé par un dangereux dragon et..."

"Wouha, c'est quoi comme dragon ?" Weasley, passionné.

"Le garçon, il va se faire bouffer ?" Malefoy, enthousiaste.

"Et la chouette, elle est où ?" Londubat, intimidé.

"Bordel, mais vous allez me laisser finir oui ?" hurla Severus, qui avait fini par se lever de sa chaise, alors que tous les élèves se tassèrent sous leurs couvertures, craintifs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un bruit de verre brisé réveilla en sursaut le maître des potions. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se releva, courbaturé par la position plus qu'inconfortable dans laquelle il s'était assoupi sur sa chaise. Après avoir déblatéré une bonne heure sur son histoire de chouette - que le petit garçon avait réussi à guérir, sous la bruyante désapprobation du trio infernal de Serpentard -, il s'était lui-même endormi quand il avait vu ces _attendrissantes _têtes blondes somnoler.

Devant lui se trouvait tous les gamins, assis à la table qui avait servi un peu plus tôt pour le déjeuner et Dobby qui leur servait des biscuits au chocolat et du jus de citrouille. Il remarqua les bouts de verre au pied de Londubat, et bizarrement, cela ne l'étonnait guère. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge : 16h38.

_Merlin, que fait donc cet imbécile de vieillard ? Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend..._

Il sentit qu'on lui tirait une des manches de sa robe. Il baissa le regard et vit un des mioches : Weasley. Une abominable chevelure rousse, une chemise lui arrivant aux genoux, un short qui fut anciennement un caleçon, du chocolat sur les doigts et autour de la bouche, et le nez...

"Mouche-moi." renifla-t-il, alors qu'il tendait à son professeur un mouchoir en papier.

"Hors de question ! Gardez vos microbes et débrouillez-vous !" cria le professeur qui avait reculer de deux pas, complètement dégouté. Mais plus il reculait, plus le gosse avançait. "N'approchez pas plus Mr Weasley ou sinon je..."

"Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?" s'écria une voix féminine, à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Severus, sans même se retourner, reconnu immédiatement la propriétaire de la voix et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il couru, mettant de côté sa fierté, et la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte maladroite.

"Pompom, Merlin merci, vous êtes rentrée !" souria Severus à une Mme Pomfresh totalement abasourdie, tant par son infirmerie redécorée et la troupe d'enfants qui y jouaient, que par un Severus Rogue faisant preuve d'un quelconque sentiment positif.

Severus, lui, ne prit même pas la peine d'observer la réaction de sa collègue qu'il se hâta déjà vers les portes de sortie, en direction de ses quartiers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercredi 31 mai. 8h24.

Severus était en retard. Il n'avait jamais été en retard à un de ses propres cours, en plus d'une dizaine d'années d'enseignement. Mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Après l'arrivée de Pompom, il était rentré directement dans ses appartements où il s'était littéralement jeter sur sa bouteille de whisky. Une deuxième avait suivi, puis une troisième. Ensuite le trou noir. Il s'était réveillé le lendemain, affalé dans son canapé, ses robes noires toutes chiffonnées, avec une gueule de bois monstrueuse. Il avait regardé l'heure et grogné. Pas le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner, et encore moins une tasse de café bien fort. Juste le temps de passer sous la douche et d'ingurgiter d'urgence une potion contre le mal de tête.

Il se retrouva donc devant la porte de sa salle de classe. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé après son départ de la veille. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait à cet instant, c'était de revoir ces étudiants de dix-sept ans derrière cette porte, et non cette bande de mômes braillants et insupportables.

Il ouvrit la porte, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Mais Severus souffla de contentement. Son cauchemar semblait enfin terminé. Derrière les tables se tenait des adolescents, bel et bien des adolescents, majeurs pour la plupart et rempli d'hormones en ébullition, silencieux. Il entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers son bureau, avec un sourire en coin. Il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre le cours normal de sa vie, et de ses cours. Mais un détail dans la pièce le dérangea. Sa salle de classe se situait dans les cachots, les murs de pierre étaient gris, ainsi que le plafond et le sol, les tables des élèves et son bureau étaient en bois sombre. Alors, quelle était cette grosse tâche de couleur devant lui ? Severus plissa les paupières afin de bénéficier d'une meilleure vision et ce qu'il vit le laissa clouer sur place. Tout au fond de la salle, sur l'énorme armoire à ingrédients, étaient déposées toutes les peluches multicolores qu'il avait métamorphosé pour les gamins avant leur sieste. Le maître des potions fulmina intérieurement.

_Albus Dumbledore..._

"Cette matinée sera un peu spéciale. Vous allez choisir, dans n'importe quel manuel de la première à la dernière année, une potion. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Vous fabriquerez une potion qui, selon vous, sera la plus humiliante, avec les effets les plus ridicules pour son buveur. Cet exercice ne sera pas noté et vous pouvez utiliser vos livres. Allez-y."

Severus regarda ses élèves, une expression complètement ahurie sur leur visage. Ils avaient eu droit à un sourire de la part de leur professeur, puis à l'absence de rage à la vue des peluches. Ensuite, une potion de leur choix, même pas notée.

Quelques heures plus tard, la cloche qui annonçait le repas de midi sonna. La plupart des élèves avaient terminé leur potion et ceux-ci s'avancèrent vers le bureau, un échantillon à la main. Severus jubilait silencieusement. Il avait devant lui des potions presque parfaites. Une potion de ratatinage de Zabini, de la Poudre à Verrues de Malefoy, du Véritaserum de Granger, une potion d'Imitation Animale de Weasley, une potion de Désinhibition de Potter, et même Londubat avait préparé un philtre d'amour -ne restait plus qu'à y ajouter un cheveux de la personne - tout à fait correct. Que du choix !

_Pourquoi une seule après tout ?_

"Oh ! Juste une dernière chose." dit-il aux jeunes qui commençaient à partir. "Je vous conseille vivement d'assister au déjeuner, et... pensez à regarder la table des professeurs. Il pourrait s'y passer quelques... surprises."

- FIN -

En espérant vous avoir fait passer un bon moment,

Calli


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Comme vous le savez tous, rien n'est à moi !

Une petite suite, juste pour le plaisir !

- La vengeance de Severus -

Severus se retint de rire à la vue des mines choquées, intriguées, voir même intéressées pour certains, des élèves qui s'apprêtaient à sortir de la salle après ses dernières paroles. Il ne put le jurer, mais il était certain d'avoir vu Nott et Zabini sortirent des cachots un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude. Il allait lui aussi les suivre quand il vit qu'un des adolescents n'avait pas bougé, toujours planté devant son bureau.

"Mr Londubat... Des cours de potions supplémentaires vous intéresserait-il ?" dit-il de sa voix la plus froide, ravi de voir son élève trembler de peur.

_Trop facile..._

"N-n-non Monsieur... je... je euh... c'est hum... pour..." commença Neville.

"Accélérez Londubat ! J'aimerai aller déjeuner si ce n'est pas trop vous demander !"

_Et en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ce vieux crouton par la même occasion !_

"Est-ce que je... c'est pour... euh... reprendre ma peluche Monsieur..." répondit le jeune homme, si bas que Severus dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

"Votre pelu... quoi ?" Severus était abasourdi, lui confirmant l'idée que les Gryffondor n'étaient que des pleurnichards beaucoup trop sentimentaux. Mais il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver. Non, car aujourd'hui, il vivrait surement une de ses plus belles journées, et il avait décidé que rien ne pourrait la gâcher.

"Faites donc..." soupira le professeur avec un geste de la main en direction de l'armoire à ingrédients, exaspéré.

Neville, conscient de sa chance, ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha d'attraper sa mandragore verte et rose, peluche qui avait demandé toute la patience et les talents en Métamorphose du professeur de Potions. Ceci fait, il se rua presque vers la sortie, marmonnant un tout petit "merci Monsieur" en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si Severus n'avait pas une réputation à garder, il aurait couru dans les couloirs le menant à la Grande Salle, comme un enfant trop excité le matin de Noël pour aller ouvrir ses cadeaux. Mais non il était là, fidèle à lui-même, austère et glacial, marchant d'un pas d'une lenteur calculée vers les étages supérieurs, mais essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa jubilation. Il tenait dans sa main les six fioles de potion confectionnée par ses élèves un peu plus tôt, les protégeant tel un trésor.

La matinée avait été plutôt calme. Pendant que Severus attendait impatiemment les potions et réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de les administrer à son ennemi du jour, Potter et Malefoy avait bien tenté de reprendre leur dispute là où ils l'avaient arrêté la veille, mais en vain. Un seul coup d'œil vers leur professeur, qui ne disait rien mais dont le regard plus que noir parlait pour lui, les en avait dissuadé dans la seconde. Le reste du cours s'était déroulé normalement. Apparemment, la pression de la note de la potion en moins, les élèves travaillaient sans le moindre bruit et beaucoup plus efficacement.

Il était arrivé, se tenant sur le seuil des grandes portes. Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle lui massacrait les oreilles mais peu lui importait. La salle était remplie, hormis quelques retardataires qui le dépassaient en s'excusant pour rejoindre leur table.

_Bien, bien..._

Severus regardait la table des professeurs. Dumbledore se trouvait juste en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, mangeant aussi _proprement _que d'habitude.

_Weasley a de la concurrence !_

Mais il se rendit compte qu'une seule chaise était vide à ses côtés, l'autre se trouvait quatre places plus loin, près du professeur Vector. Il balaya la salle du regard et vit Minerva qui se dirigeait vers la table professorale, aussi raide qu'un manche à balai.

_Non ! Si elle arrive avant moi, elle va forcément s'assoir à côté de lui ! Mon plan va complètement tomber à l'eau !_

Severus avait d'abord pensé aux elfes de maisons dans les cuisines, prenant exemple sur les Serpentard pour que les potions arrivent directement dans le verre de sa victime, mais cette fois, c'était Dumbledore qui était visé et non quelques stupides élèves. Le directeur était considéré comme un véritable dieu pour les petites créatures. Aucune chance. Il avait donc opté pour la solution, certes pas la plus discrète, mais la plus efficace. Celle de verser lui-même les potions dans la nourriture d'Albus. Et pour cela, il était impératif d'être à proximité. Alors il s'avança à grands pas vers sa table, pas trop pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais assez pour distancer sa collègue. La sueur perlait sur son front et ses mains devinrent moites. Le souffle de plus en plus haché, il la vit contourner les tables des étudiants pour arriver à celle réservée aux professeurs.

_Non, non, non !_

Mais visiblement, la chance était avec lui. A peine s'était-elle engagée vers sa table qu'un élève l'interpella pour lui demander quelques informations sur un exercice de Métamorphose, laissant le champ libre à Severus pour la dépasser. Soupirant de soulagement, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il se promit intérieurement de rajouter deux ou trois points de plus sur le futur devoir de potions de ce jeune Poufsouffle, complice involontaire de sa vengeance. Il s'assit enfin sur la chaise tant désirée, se délectant du regard ennuyé de sa collègue, deux minutes plus tard, quand celle-ci remarqua où se trouvait la dernière place vacante de la table.

_A vous l'Arithmancie et les discours interminables, Minerva !_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tiens, bonjour mon garçon !" s'exclama le vieux directeur, sa barbe remplie de miettes de pain. "Est-ce que tu me boudes encore ?"

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille, avant le repas du midi, alors pourquoi pensait-il que... Ah ! Evidemment. Il avait dû penser que son absence au petit déjeuner était de sa faute. Alors inutile de lui dire qu'il l'avait passé à cuver son reste de whisky, étalé sur son canapé. Il arriverait peut-être à le faire culpabiliser, bien que Severus n'y croyait pas trop.

"Voir votre tête de vieux singe heureux dès le matin m'aurait coupé tout appétit. Et je n'aurais encore moins supporté votre bonne humeur face aux évènements d'hier." grommela le professeur de potions.

"Et pourquoi donc ? Je suis arrivé à l'infirmerie avec l'antidote peu de temps après ton départ, selon Pompom. Elle les a trouvé tout à faits adorables et polis, de vrais petits anges ! Tu devrais prendre le temps d'apprécier tes élèves, Severus. Je suis sûr que tu les trouverais charmants."

Severus se retint de lui dire que les mots "anges", "adorables" et "charmants" ne faisaient pas partis de son vocabulaire, et encore moins quand il fallait les utiliser pour qualifier ses étudiants - ou les êtres humains en général. Il préféra donc se taire, et reporta toute son attention sur le plat de viande devant lui. Tout en se servant, il réfléchissait au moyen de détourner l'attention du directeur pour lui laisser le temps de verser les fioles dans son verre. Mais Albus ne lâchait pas son repas, garnissant son assiette de pommes de terre alors que celle-ci n'était même pas encore vide. C'était à se demander comment il pouvait garder la ligne avec tout ce qu'il engloutissait.

Severus eu un soupir nerveux. Dans sa tête, cela paraissait simple. Mais une fois sur place, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment agir sans se faire repérer. Il balaya la salle du regard, à la recherche d'une idée quelconque, quand il s'arrêta sur la table des Serpentard. Malefoy, Parkinson, Nott et Zabini n'avaient même pas touché à leurs assiettes, se contentant de regarder leur professeur, souriant avec impatience. Un coup d'œil sur la gauche et il vit la même chose chez les Gryffondor. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix, hors de question de se défiler !

Il était de plus en plus agité. Il ne voyait aucun moyen d'administrer les potions à Dumbledore, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas perdre la face devant ses élèves. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il perdait de temps. Il lança encore une fois un regard fébrile sur la table des Gryffondor et vit le célèbre Trio d'Or en pleine concertation. Il parlait entre eux, visiblement à voix basse, en lui jetant régulièrement quelques coups d'œil. Soudain, ils eurent tous les trois un sourire ravi. Weasley attrapait quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de la robe de son uniforme et Potter leva son pouce dans la direction du professeur de potions. Bien que placé assez loin, Severus vit nettement ce qui se trouvait maintenant dans la main du rouquin. Et c'est seulement grâce aux années passé à côtoyer les jumeaux Weasley qu'il put reconnaitre l'objet.

_De la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée ! _

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Ses élèves - et pas n'importe qui, des Gryffondor - étaient-ils en train de l'aider ? De l'aider dans sa revanche contre leur directeur ? Mais il ne put pousser ses pensées plus loin que, dans un grand bruit retentissant, un énorme nuage noir envahit tout l'espace de la Grande Salle. Alors que la plupart des jeunes criaient et se bousculaient - personne ne put rater le hurlement hystérique de Lavande Brown -, le professeur déboucha ses six fioles de potions et les versa dans le gobelet de Dumbledore, qu'il avait réussi à attraper quelques secondes avant que la nuée d'obscurité ne les atteigne.

Il entendit les raclements des chaises sur le sol en bois de l'estrade, signe que plusieurs de ses collègues s'étaient levés, alors que de part et d'autre de la salle, on pouvait discerner des "aïe", des "ouille" ou encore des "eh c'était mon pied ça !". A côté de lui, il sentit Dumbledore se lever, prononçant une incantation destinée à dissiper le nuage de fumée noire, toujours sous les cris d'indignation des étudiants.

Petit à petit, la lumière que diffusait les larges fenêtres de la Grande Salle reprenait ses droits, laissant voir quelques adolescents qui étaient tombés par terre, d'autres cachés sous les tables ou encore des plats remplis de nourriture renversés.

"Allons allons mes enfants, du calme ! Rien ne sert de paniquer et remercions plutôt la personne qui nous a offert cette joyeuse surprise venant directement de la boutique de farces et attrapes de ces chers Messieurs Weasley !" dit gaiement Dumbledore qui, avec un coup de baguette, nettoyait la pièce, faisant même léviter quelques élèves jusqu'à leurs places respectives. "Rien de vaut un petit moment de détente, n'est-ce pas ?" lui dit Dumbledore, en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

Le professeur de potions se contenta de grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante, beaucoup trop focalisé sur les faits et gestes de Dumbledore, son attention particulièrement visée sur le verre de ce dernier. Severus avait fait la plus grosse part du travail, il avait versé toutes les potions sans se faire repérer. Ne restait plus qu'à se délecter du futur spectacle. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se l'avouer, mais il avait réussi ce miracle uniquement grâce aux Gryffondor, et indirectement, aux jumeaux Weasley.

_Des Gryffondor qui se la jouent Serpentard... Impensable !_

Justement, en parlant de ses Serpents, il jeta un regard en direction de leur table, et Severus n'eut aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient rien raté du petit manège de leurs adversaires. Malefoy et Nott fixaient Weasley avec une lueur presque admirative dans les yeux. Un mouvement de tête sur la gauche et il vit, en plus du Trio, tous les Gryffondor présents dans son cours de potions en train de le fixer, trépignant impatiemment sur leurs bancs.

Il allait retourner à son assiette, quand tout à coup, un bruyant barrissement résonna de toute part dans la Grande Salle, le faisant sursauter et lâcher la fourchette qu'il tenait dans sa main. Comme un seul homme, des centaines de têtes abasourdies se tournèrent vers la source du cri, alors que Severus arborait son sourire le plus sadique.

_Que le spectacle commence..._

Les élèves, bien qu'habitués aux délires les plus loufoques de leur directeur, se demandaient surement s'il n'avait pas atteint ses propres limites, le point de non-retour, et qu'une retraite forcée lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien. A peine eurent-ils le temps de se remettre du premier choc que Dumbledore - qui ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre vingt grâce à la Potion de Ratatinage - se leva de sa chaise, toujours en imitant l'éléphant et se servant de sa longue barbe grise pour faire la trompe de l'animal. Un éclat de rire général envahit la pièce et Severus dut faire preuve de toute sa concentration pour ne pas faire de même. Les professeurs, eux, étaient visiblement inquiets quant à la santé mentale de leur supérieur. Mais avant même de faire un mouvement dans sa direction, le directeur, à la vue d'une banane posée dans la corbeille à fruits un peu plus loin, sauta sur la table pour l'attraper, sautillant les jambes fléchies et se grattant les aisselles de ses mains. La Grande Salle entière était hilare et certains élèves étaient tombés sur le sol, se tenant les côtes, emportés par leurs fous rires.

Le vieil homme, lui, après avoir dégusté sa banane, était descendu de la table et avait entreprit de courir autour, battant des bras comme pour s'envoler, faisant des petits bruits aigus d'oiseau. Quand il passa près du professeur de potions, celui-ci put remarquer que d'innombrables plaques rouges faisaient surface sur son visage, son cou et ses mains. La Poudre à Verrues faisait son effet. Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, se retenant d'exploser de rire à tout moment.

"Albus ! Par Merlin, que vous arrive-t-il ?" s'exclama Pompom, la première à se reprendre. "Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie sur le champ !"

_Hein ? Merde, je l'avais oublié celle-là !_

Mais alors que Pomfresh s'avançait vers le directeur, qui picorait dans l'assiette du professeur Sinistra en gloussant comme une poule, un gargouillement écœurant se fit entendre et quelques instants plus tard, un élève de première année de Serpentard se mit à cracher de volumineuses limaces gluantes, alors que ses camarades se reculaient de dégoût.

"Oh mon pauvre enfant !" s'écria Pompom qui se ruait sur le jeune garçon, oubliant complètement Dumbledore.

Elle le prit par la taille en lui donnant une bassine qu'elle avait conjurée avec sa baguette, et sortit de la Grande Salle en direction de l'infirmerie. Severus fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Il doutait fortement que cet évènement ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence. Il eut rapidement la réponse quand il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses élèves, et il vit sans surprise Malefoy ranger discrètement sa baguette dans sa robe d'uniforme, un air fier sur son visage. Croisant le regard de Drago, Severus hocha brièvement la tête en signe de remerciement.

Revenant sur ce qui se passait dans la pièce, Severus vit Dumbledore revenir vers la table des professeurs, les effets de la potion d'imitation Animale et de Ratatinage ayant cessés, et se rassoir sur sa chaise un peu perdu et hagard, mais pour le plus grand bonheur du professeur, couvert de verrues.

"Eh bien Albus, voilà ce que j'appelle un réel moment de détente, voyez-vous." lui dit Severus, ne cachant même pas son sourire.

"Je suis certain que tu prends énormément de plaisir à me voir agir de la sorte mon garçon ! Après tout, ce n'est que justice."

"Pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps à préparer l'antidote pour la potion rajeunissement, hier ?" lui demanda Severus, profitant maintenant des effets du Veritaserum.

"Ta colère était vraiment distrayante tu sais ! Tu ressemblais à Minerva après avoir croiser Peeves, le chignon en moins bien sûr ! Oh d'ailleurs, savais-tu que Minerva avait une collection tout à fait remarquable de cartes de chocogrenouille ? Pas aussi belle que ma collection de caleçons d'hiver cependant... Je me rappelle, il y a quelques années, lorsque ma robe s'était accrochée à ma chaise, dévoilant mon caleçon des Canons de Chudley à Sybille, qui d'ailleurs est loin d'être prude puisque je me souviens que..."

Severus jubilait littéralement, la salle entière explosait de rire et quelques professeurs préféraient baisser la tête, rouge de honte, au fur et à mesure des anecdotes que racontaient Dumbledore. La combinaison du Veritaserum - Potion de Désinhibition faisait des merveilles ! Alors si en plus, quelques-uns de ses collègues subissaient involontairement le fruit de sa vengeance...

"... la fois où Severus s'était pris les pieds dans le tapis et que..."

_Non !_

Severus, se moquant de sa réputation à garder à ce moment précis, se jeta sur Dumbledore, bien décidé à le faire taire rapidement. Mais à l'instant où il allait poser brutalement sa main sur la bouche du directeur, il vit le regard de ce dernier changer, devenir brillants et avec une étincelle de... désir ?

"... Oh Severus ! Tes cheveux si doux, ta voix si grave, comme j'aimerais que tu me prennes dans tes bras !"

_Qu'est-ce que... nom d'une citrouille !_

Si Severus avait été plus attentif aux potions qu'il avait versées dans son verre, il se serait certainement souvenu qu'une dernière manquait à l'appel. Le philtre d'amour.

_Un de mes cheveux a dû tomber dans son verre au moment où j'y versais les potions... Merde ! Pour une fois que cet abruti congénital de Londubat réussissait quelque chose !_

Le vieux directeur avançait vers lui, les bras tendu et un sourire niais sur son visage. Severus reculait, tentant de mettre de la distance entre eux et manquant de tomber de l'estrade.

" Tu hantes mes rêves Severus ! Et mes rêves sans toi ne sont que des cauchemars... Je comprends maintenant ! Severus, je t'ai..." continua Albus, sous les rires de plus en plus sonores des élèves.

"Stop ! Non Albus, ne prononcez jamais ce mot, je vous interdis de finir cette phrase ! Et arrêtez d'avancer ou je vous jette un sort, supérieur ou pas !" lui cria le professeur de potions alors que le mur se rapprochait dangereusement derrière lui, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

C'est à ce moment-là que Pompom revint, en compagnie du jeune Serpentard - qui avait retrouvé quelques couleurs - et se dirigea directement sur le directeur. Elle lui prit gentiment le bras afin de l'éloigner de son "amoureux". Severus soupira de soulagement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa revanche prendrait ce tournant inattendu et remercia en silence l'intervention presque divine de Pomfresh.

La sonnerie signalant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi sonna, et Severus regarda Dumbledore s'éloigner de la Grande Salle avec l'infirmière tandis qu'il pouvait encore entendre "Mais je l'aime Pompom !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cinq minutes plus tard, Severus marchait vivement en direction des cachots. Il était satisfait dans l'ensemble, bien qu'il se serait passé de la dernière partie de sa vengeance. Voir un Albus Dumbledore amoureux transi resterait gravé dans sa mémoire, pour son plus grand déplaisir. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail comparé au reste du divertissement qu'il avait gracieusement offert à l'ensemble de l'école.

Il arriva dans le couloir de sa salle de classe quand il entendit des rires et des exclamations de joies. Quelques mètres de plus et il vit ses étudiants de septième année qui riaient ensemble.

_Ensemble ?_

Zabini et Potter copiaient le directeur dans sa version du vieux singe, poussant des cris incongrus sous les rires de Granger, Parkinson, Patil et Brown. Un peu plus loin, Malefoy expliquait joyeusement à Thomas, Finnigan et Londubat comment il avait jeté discrètement le sort du _crache-limace _à son camarade de maison alors que Nott et Weasley parlaient gaiement des nouvelles inventions des frères jumeaux de ce dernier.

Si Dumbledore savait que son rêve quasiment utopique se déroulait en ce moment même sous les yeux de son professeur de potions, au lieu d'ingurgiter différents remèdes aux potions au goût plus dégoutant les uns que les autres !

Severus ne le dira jamais, mais il était presque fier de ses élèves. Sans l'intervention de Weasley et de Malefoy, il aurait pu difficilement arriver à ses fins. Qui aurait pu penser que ces deux maisons rivales se rapprocheraient, le temps d'une journée ? Avec un petit sourire en coin, toujours dans ses pensées, il continua sa route, dépassa ses étudiants et ouvrit la porte de la classe. Les adolescents, eux, vraiment pas habitués à voit leur sombre et colérique professeur sourire, ne bougèrent pas du couloir, abasourdis. Severus, voyant la réaction qu'il avait engendré et se flagellant mentalement de s'être laissé aller devant des élèves, se reprit rapidement.

" Vous attendez quoi, une invitation ? Je ne vais pas tenir la porte indéfiniment bande de cornichons !"

- FIN (la vraie !) -


End file.
